Never Let Go, Ever
by wondergurl2007
Summary: Who knew that your little sister would be the one to introduce you to the one you'll fall in love with? Justin Russo had no idea! Unwillingly, Alex has helped Justin fall in love with Lilly, and broke his heart, then fall in love again. Justin/Lilly
1. Emergency

Chapter 1 – 'Love is suffocating me, but I kind of like to be.'

(lyrics from Steve Rushton – Emergency)

"Fine, Alex. I'm not telling mom and dad." I muttered in defeat. My younger sister clapped her hands and skipped away. Gosh! She can be so annoying! I turned to my brother.

"Dude, Justin…" Max shook his head, my own little brother was shaking his head at me, "Alex always gets you so bad!" He laughed to himself, before walking off after her. Whatever! Anyways, I heard Alex's California friends were here. Maybe they're pretty ladies? They will love Justin Russo! Yes, sir! Yes they will! I smiled to myself and got up. I walked up the spiral staircase which led from my dad's sandwich restaurant to our apartment. I walked in on a bunch of laughter. I finally got to the top of the stairs and saw two girls around Alex. Max was on the couch, trying to open a jar of peanut butter. Stupid kid. One girl was a brunette and the other was a blonde. The brunette caught my attention but I lost interest when I had gotten close enough to see her eyes. I can tell a lot about people just by looking at their eyes. And I didn't get a good vibe from her. Oh wait, I forgot… None of Alex's friends ever care about me because she says bad stories about me before I even meet them!

"Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott!" The blonde politely extended her hand. My sister and the brunette stared at her.

"Don't talk to him, he's a dork." My sister, said taking a huge bite out of an apple. The brunette laughed. But, I took Lilly's hand and shook it. I was eager to finally make friends with Alex's friends, besides Harper, who disgustingly drooled over me.

"I'm Justin." I smiled at her. I wasn't really a dork. I don't dress like one, I just think like one. I like school, but, so what if I did? At least I don't look like a dork.

"Miley Stewart," Alex pointed at the brunette, then back at me, "Dork. Dork, Miley Stewart." She introduced.

"Alex tells me you have action figure collection?" Lilly asked. Wow. This Lilly girl, was pretty. No! Not just pretty! She was beautiful.

"Yes he does!" Alex laughed, "It's so lame!" She teased.

"Yeah I have a collection, but you know I'm not really.."

"That's so cool!" She smiled. My heart melted. She's beautiful AND doesn't mind the fact people call me a dork AND thinks collecting action figure are cool?! Where has she been all my life?

"Aw, boo!! Miley, your friend's a freak too.." Alex grumbled to Miley, "Boo!" Alex said again. Miley laughed a little.

"Don't take it personally, Alex doesn't mean it.." I defended to Lilly. Lilly nodded.

"I know. But, I get that from Miley, too! And she's my best friend!" She laughed. Miley hugged Lilly.

"And I wouldn't trade her for the whole world! But..! I do need a little rebel time with Alex! And I decided to bring Lilly with me from California down here… And – "

" – Hey! Miley! Don't talk to the nerd! He'll poison you, I swear." Alex said, obviously wanting her friends' attention back. Which, I like.

"You want to check out my action figures?" I gulped. She looked back at me.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged. Ah… So beautiful…

"Ew! Please go! Leave us!" Alex gave Lilly a push. "Bye, bye now dork one and two!" She ushered the two of us up the second flight of stairs that led to our bedrooms. I walked alone with Lilly down the hall.

"The only reason Alex is being like that is because she's jealous of your smartness and prettiness." I smiled, "Seriously though, don't take Alex seriously. She never takes anything seriously. The only things she takes seriously is art and taking nothing else besides art seriously!" I said, feeling great that I could say that to Alex's friend. She laughed at me.

"So, you're cute _and_ funny?" She giggled, I wanted to jump and scream 'Thank you God!' and fist punch the air. But, all I said was:

"You think I'm cute and funny?"

"Maybe.. You think smart and pretty?" Heck yes!

"Maybe…" I replied, opening my bedroom door.

"Woah! Your room has everything!" She exclaimed, picking up my reading club trophy.

"Thank you." I took a bow. I had no idea why I was acting so confident in front of her. I guess, for the first time, I really felt like I could be myself around someone without Alex screwing me over. "So, what's California like?" I asked, trying to start some conversation, I sat down on my couch while she looked around.

"California? Well, I live on a beach that's near my school; East High.." She said, sounding casual.

"Seriously? You live on a beach? That's incredible!" I gaped at her. We were stuck in an ocean of concrete buildings, not aquatic life. She nodded and sat next to me.

"Yeah, you can say that it's pretty cool. You like it here?" She looked up at me. Wow, she had the most amazing blue eyes.

"Not really, but, it's okay I guess. It's just so packed and full of skyscrapers.. And worse of all, I have slight claustrophobia… That means – "

" – Afraid of small spaces. I feel that." Usually, I would think 'I feel that' literally means that she could feel it happening right now. But, in this situation 'I feel that' meant that she understood me; from the heart. Don't ask me how I knew, but I just did.

"You do?" I mumbled. She took out her hand and placed it over my heart, she then moved forward, really close to my face, without losing eye contact.

"Your heart's racing much faster now that I'm closer to you. Meaning that your have claustrophobia even with people, especially people you don't know. So, yeah, I feel you." She whispered, because she was so close.

"I don't feel that claustrophobic right now, with you around." I tried to smooth talk her. "The other possible reason my heart's racing could be because you're here." Clichés and cheesy endings, those were the things I was actually good at. I saw her turn pick and she smiled shyly.

"You're so cheesy." She giggled. I couldn't let my one and only golden moment turn into an awkward 'I've got to go now' moment! I had to make a move! I pushed forward and pressed my lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but, she adapted and held on to my waist as I pulled her closer. I officially cannot believe this is happening. I, Justin Russo, am making out with Lilly Truscott. And she is the only girl who has ever understood me and liked me for who I am. Don't forget, she was too good looking and well out of my league. I honestly have never made out with a girl like this before. In fact, I've never made out with a girl! It was nice, passionate. Our tongues cascaded with one another and she wasn't pulling away. Kiss after kiss, things became increasingly intense; and more, well, lovey-dovey. It was like I was making out with someone I was in love with. The kisses had then toned down and were softer, more delicate smooches. I had never felt something that felt so right as she put her hands on my chest and I held onto her waist. I just could not get over the fact that –

"EWWWWW!!!" Came a screech from my door, cutting off my train of thoughts. Lilly and I pushed one another away in shock. My blurry vision became focused once more, and I saw my sister, brother and Miley at my door. Their mouths were hanging agape. Alex had obviously spoken. No one could hit the same high and low notes on 'ew' the same way Alex could.

"I'm trying to imagine what this looks like to you… Umm, this is..." I muttered, trying (and failing) to sort things out.

"… This is probably exactly what it looks like." Lilly said with total honesty.

"Yeah, what Lilly said.." I gave in. I bet you my siblings would tell my parents. I mean, give me a break! I'm seventeen for crying out loud! Alex was sixteen, and Max was fourteen going on fifteen pretty soon. God darn it, I have rights!

"Ewww!" Alex groaned again, "I am never going in your room with either of you in it, ever again!" Alex was obviously annoyed.

"Lilly!" Miley squeaked, "What – why – you – him?!"

"He's really nice.. And funny and cute…" Lilly muttered, her best friend rolled her eyes.

"Does he have ambition?" Miley asked.

"Yes, I do! I'm very driven!" I popped in their conversation. Miley groaned.

"Lilly, remember last time when you dated an ambitious guy? You broke up! Darn that Oliver Oscar Oken…" Miley shook her head. Drama queen, just like Alex.

"Miley… _You're _dating Oliver now, remember?" Lilly pointed out.

"Oh! Right…" Miley, trailed off. Wanting to escape the unhappy glare of her best friend Lilly.

"Hey, hey, hey sweet cheeks! Who said you can't date two guys?" Max called, walking after Miley with his arms outstretched.

"…Ewwww.." Alex grumbled, in defeat she closed the door. There was silence for three seconds.

"Disregard with Miley said there, I just dated my goofball best friend and we broke up because he wanted to persue his music career and almost forgot about me... Now, Miley's dating him.."

"If we were dating I wouldn't forget about you… You know, IF we were dating.." I tried to drop a hint.

"Yeah, IF we were…" She gulped. Come on Justin, say something! "Do you – "

" – Want to go out tonight?" I cut past her. She smiled. I cannot believe SHE was about to ask ME out.

"That's what I was about to say, so, yeah I'd like to go out tonight." She mumbled shyly.


	2. Your Love Is My Drug

Chapter 2 – 'Your, your love, your love; is my drug'

(lyrics from Ke$ha – Your Love Is My Drug)

So, I got home. It must have been nearly ten o'clock, not past my curfew. I sat down on the sofa, stiffly staring at anything. My family; Alex, Max, my mom and dad looked at me strangely. I had a look of shock on my face. Alex was sitting on the couch looking over her magazine at me. My mom sat next to her, looking at me just like my dad and brother from the kitchen. I could barely speak, or even think.

"You okay, son?" My dad asked from the kitchen.

"Where did you go tonight, Justin?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I.. I went on a date…" I muttered, half laughing. Shocked at the idea.

"What?" Everyone in the room piped.

"With who? Yourself?" Alex, sniggered evilly, eating some popcorn.

"No, with Lilly…" I said, Alex choked on the popcorn she was eating and spat it out.

"Wasn't she that blonde girl who came by here earlier?" My mom asked, my dad nodded.

"Yeah we caught Justin and Lilly kissing in his room!" Max teased. I sighed at his immaturity.

"So what? I'm seventeen." I said plainly.

"How was the date?" My dad cut in before my mom was going to protest.

"It was amazing… _She_ was amazing… I…" As I said before, I could barely talk, I was so stunned. I shook my head with a smile, it was jus too hard to believe.

"Aw Justin!" My mom whined, sounding very mother like of her. "You really like this girl don't you?" She smiled. I nodded instead of speaking, seeing as that was way easier.

"She's left me speechless." It almost seemed like I was talking to myself in my head. But, I couldn't hold that in for much longer. "I've never felt so – alive.. She understands me! She thinks I'm cute, funny, nice and smart! She.. Wow, just… Wow..!" I breathed, running my hands through my hair.

"Ew that's gross. Go away." Alex grumbled with her mouth full of popcorn. My mom slapped her knee. "She's so… Blonde…" Alex mumbled, my mom slapped her knee again, much harder. "Oww!!" She growled at her.

"Don't say that about Lilly!" I warned, wagging a finger at my sister. My parents seemed shocked at my defensiveness towards Lilly. "You're more blonde than she is!" I spat. Max laughed at the thought.

"Dude, you're crazy! Alex's has brown hair, not blonde!" Max never catches on to anything, does he? Oh, well never mind..

"What's she like?" My mom asked, sounding like someone had hit her on the head with a baseball bat.

"Well, where do I start?" I got up, slowly walking around the living room. "She's beautiful, she's funny, she doesn't mind the fact that some people call me a dork, she likes the way I dress, she's a fantastic kisser –"

" – Ew Justin shut up about your dork-mance!" Alex groaned, my mom slapped her hand when Alex reached for some more popcorn. "Hey!" She said in a small, childish voice.

"She's sporty, she's intelligent! She always goes first for an individual class project presentation!" I coughed, from speaking too quickly. Yes, I think that class projects are fun. I know, I'm actually a dork sometimes. "And you know what shocks me the most? She understands me… Everything I do, she'll understand… She's just amazing.." I smiled to myself. There was so much more about Lilly that I truly loved. But, I had no idea how to say it to my parents. "Anyways, I'm gong to bed now. I really need to rest." I sighed, my family bid me goodnight and I went upstairs. I was so happy about how I pitched the 'Lilly speech' to my family. I never thought I could describe how great she was. Little did I know at the time, but, Lilly had done the exact same thing. She told Miley about me, and how it went in a similar manner. How did I know? Miley had text me saying that Lilly was going on and on about me. I text back saying that I had done to same thing.


	3. Turn Right

Chapter 3 – 'Hope to see you at the finish line.'

(lyrics from the Jonas Brothers – Turn Right)

"Hey." Lilly smiled, from the door. I opened the door further and let her walk in. We've been going out for exactly seven days now; a week. And things couldn't be going any better!

"Hey.." I said back, feeling like the room was getting warmer. I closed the door behind her and bit my lower lip for a second. When I turned turn her, she hugged me. Phew. I hugged her right back, kissing her forehead. Lilly turned to my parents in the living room and waved. My mom had a dramatic look on her face with her hand over her heart. My dad waved over enthusiastically at her, just like they did every time she came to our house. Ugh. The embarrassment. "Come on, let's go.." I whispered to her. She nodded. We walked upstairs towards my room again. Alex was leaning against her doorway, eyeing us.

"You." Lilly muttered as we walked past.

"Ew." Alex replied, she rhymed menacingly with 'you' and 'ew' as a comeback. Lilly rolled her eyes and we went into my room.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked as I closed my door. I heard Alex yell from outside 'Don't do anything stupid'.

"We got into a little text fight about you last night. She told me to break up with you again, and blah, blah, blah.." She shrugged.

"Did not! Cheeky, blonde liar!" Alex yelled from outside.

"Don't call her that! And, stop eavesdropping!" I shouted back.

"I'm not eavesdropping!" She defended. I sighed and whacked the area right above my door handle. There was a loud 'OW' from the other side of my door and Lilly laughed.

"Yeah! Yeah, take that! I people think I'M the loser at school!" Lilly chuckled from her seat. Aw, she was still so cute! I plopped back down next to her and smiled.

"Still so cute, even if you say you're a loser." I muttered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She giggled when I pulled away. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I love it when she's so forward with things! We started kissing for a while and my cheeks were burning red and on fire. "You're blushing – a lot!" Lilly pointing out, pulling away for a split second.

"I know, it's feels just as embarrassing as having to go shirtless for swimming class at school!" I joked, she laughed through the kisses and finally pulled away resting her head in my neck. I wanted to kiss her some more, it was like I had some sort of craving for her.

"I'm sure that's not as bad as you say it is!" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yes, it is!" I laughed. Then, something happened, something over came me. It was shocking, and new, but at the same time, I wanted it so badly. Her fingers found the bottom fabric of my shirt and she slowly began tugging it off.

"Want a bet?" She whispered. I gulped.

"Yes." I whimpered, making it sound like I was scared, even though I was excited. Forwardly, she pushed me against my door and stripped my shirt off my chest. She then pushed her body against mine, speaking in an unfamiliar seductive whisper.

"See? Not that bad, right?" She said with a smile. I took in a sharp intake of air when her hand traced my muscles on my abdomen, stomach and chest.

"You truly are amazing." I said, she looked at me and I leaned down to kiss her again. So, things were going fast for us. And, we both knew that 'fast' was just the right pace we wanted things in our relationship to go at. But, then, she turned to me with a look of sadness on her face. I was instantly concerned.

"I can't stay." She mumbled, looking grim.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered, already feeling sad.

"I'm leaving today, Justin. I live in California, remember?" She bit her lower lip, her eyes were red.

"Can't you stay just a little bit longer? Please stay, Lilly! I know we've been going out for a week! But, I need you!" I murmured to her, getting even sadder just looking at her. I didn't need her just to seem cool at school, but I just needed her for who she is. For what she is. I just need her.

"Justin… I..." She grumbled, letting a single tear fall down her cheeks.

"Lilly, please, please don't leave me!" I pleaded, I followed her as she got up.

"I leave in 20 minutes, I have to go!" Lilly said, more tears rolling down her face.

"Lilly, please!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her at me, pushing my forehead down to hers. Closing my eyes. "..Don't go… Just don't… Please." I gulped. She gave a little sick sounding sniff.

"I can't…" She said. Those two words hit my gut hard. She began to cry into my shoulder. I held her tightly, never wanting to let go. She pushed away, in tears and kissed me once more. "Miley's waiting for me outside. I have to go..." She breathed.

"Lilly!" I choked as she left my side, "Please!" I stammered. She shook her head, running through the door and leaving me. I walked out after her, hitting a side table out in the hall. "Lilly! California can wait!" I shouted, even if my stomach hurt from hitting that table without my shirt on. I stopped for awhile and realized that Lilly was already downstairs, then there was the sound of a slamming door. I stood in the hallway, staring at the spiral stair case going down in front of me. It was there, in that moment, that my heart starting crumbling and falling apart. I slid down the wall, unable to walk any longer. For the first time in years, I felt my eyes stinging and watering up.

"Hey, she left!" Max shrugged. "Sorry about that bro.." He mumbled. It was too late for 'sorry'. It was too late for everything.

"Ha! She left! Ew! And you're shirtless!" Alex said, coming out of her room. Tears began slowly and painfully falling down my face and onto my chest. Alex's face distorted from her usual goofy, evil look and she glared at me. "Dude?" She sounded shock. I gulped as my brow furrowed and I began to have a deep, terrible pain in my throat.

"Bro?" Max, asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, Justin! Lilly just left, she was crying! Did you break up with her?" Came my dad's voice from downstairs.

"You've got a cut there.." Alex pointed to a bleeding cut near my abdomen, I must have gotten it when I ran into the table earlier. She and Max crouched down and looked at me from my level. The pain got worse, to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I brought my legs up to my chest, crossing my arms over my knees and buried my face in them. It was there where I broke down in tears.

"Oh my God." Alex said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Justin… Justin, I'm sorry." Alex said. It was strange hearing those words coming from her, and being directed at me.

"We should leave… I think he needs to be alone." I heard Max whisper to her. They slowly shuffled away. I didn't know what drove this crazy pain inside me, but, it wouldn't stop.

Another day at school. I stared blankly out of the window. It was early morning break time, my friends just looked at me.

"You've been acting like this for the past week, Justin. It's Friday. And we've had enough. What's up with you? And how can we fix it?" My friend spoke up.

"You can't fix a breaking heart." I grumbled, not looking at either of them.

"That's deep, dude…" He said back, my friends nodded their heads. Some of my friends who were girls, looked up at me with a look of understanding.

"You guys won't be able to understand… I liked this girl. I really did. And now…" I sighed, "You won't understand." I finished, standing up. I left the table and walked out to my locker. Alex and Max were standing there, talking. I hadn't spoken to them about what happened that afternoon in the hallway yet. I guess, we were all shocked at the fact that I was crying. I ignored them and went to my locker.

"Hey bro…" Max said, approaching me cautiously with Alex.

"Hi." I said, emotionlessly. Alex glanced at Max for help.

"When we saw you last week.. We were really shocked… And we didn't know how much it hurt you." She grumbled. "We don't want you to be upset anymore… Please, it's hurting us, too." She said, truthfully. It clearly had been affecting them, seeing as none of them had bothered me or made fun of me the past week. And, Alex was no longer addressing me by 'Dork', she was calling me 'Justin'.

"It's nice for you guys to come over here and say that but, I can't be as happy as I used to. In fact, I'm nowhere near happy at all." I said, I was upset that I was letting them down. Alex nodded glumly, putting an arm around Max.

"We tried." Max said to her.

"I – we love you." Alex said, it sounded like it was difficult for her to say. Max turned to her, whispering: 'That wasn't part of the plan.'.

"I know…" I said, feeling a small flicker of warmth inside my chest.

I got to class on time, seeing as I never chatted with my friends like I used to. My teachers used to never mind if I was late for class seeing as I was their top student. Even my teachers could see how miserable I had been acting the whole week. In fact, they contacted my parents. But, they already knew and said that I was going through a phase.

I sat down, paid attention, took down some notes. Just the usual. Or, well, the new usual. My grades were going down a bit, I was forgetting homework, not doing so well on tests. Being in an older year, we have tests far more often. I looked at the clock above my teachers head as he wandering around, elaborating uselessly on our topic. I couldn't wait until the end of the day, today being our last day until our three week holiday. If you want to know why it's a three week holiday, it's because of a flu scare that's let us off an extra one week. We get the other two weeks off because our vice principal is Chinese and celebrates a long holiday at Chinese New Year. Only our school got three weeks off. Then there was a knock on the door.


	4. The Bird And The Worm

Chapter 4 'With friends like these, well, who needs enemies?'

(lyrics from Owl City – The Bird And The Worm)

"Who is it?" My teacher chimed. The door opened and my parents peeped through.

"You're leaving!" My mom said to me.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You've got a one way ticket to California!" My dad said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, enthusiastically. I plunged all of my things into my school bag and ran at them, hugging them both.

"Don't thank just us! Alex and Max thought of it first!" My mom said when I let go off her. I looked behind them and my siblings waved at me. I darted at them both and when I hugged them I lifted them off their feet.

"God, you're heavy!" I laughed as I put them down.

"We just want you to be happy! And now that you are, GO!" Max said, pointing at the door. He took my school bag out of my hands.

"You'll be late!" My mom said, tugging a suitcase towards me. "We made sure that your uncle will pick you up after your flight!"

"We packed all the things you need, now go, go, go! We love you!" My dad said giving me a last hug.

"Bye guys! Have a great holiday!" I called to the people in my classroom.

"Go!" my mom cheered. I speed-walked to the school door as my family pushed me on.

"I'll miss you, Justin!" Alex yelled over all the family chit chat. I looked back at her and smiled. I laughed when I saw my parents looking at her surprised at her choice of words.

"I'll miss you more!" I said back. At that, I burst through the doors and was on my way.

I had taken an airplane alone before, but, this time I had much more motive. I drew something on my window in the airplane. Not a sad face like I had been drawing in my text books for the past week, but, instead I drew a heart and a smiley face. I smiled to myself. Although, the woman sitting next to me didn't look so impressed.

"Why so happy?" She asked coldly, she looked middle-aged. The man next to her clearly thought she was talking to him because he turned around.

"Flying in to see my girlfriend." I said, she lightened up a little.

"How old are you?" The man next asked, politely.

"Seventeen." I replied. The woman and the man started to smile at each other.

"I understand." The woman said. Wow, her mood changed quickly.

"We fell in love at seventeen didn't we, honey?" The man said, taking her hand.

"Yes, we did!" She said, resting her head in his neck. I sat down properly in my seat and listened to my heart pound, just like Lilly had gone the first day I met her.

I ran through the unfamiliar California airport and skidded outside into the streets. I looked around the area, and saw my uncle waving his hands in the air. I went quickly for him. I gave him a quick hug and put my stuff in the boot. I told him exactly where her school was. I was so glad I left in my first class this morning. Today, since it was our last day of school before our holiday, we had extra early classes. Which, is really unusual. We had to get up much earlier and our school started at 7:30!! A.M! Can you believe it? One hour earlier than usual… Oh, well. People probably wake up way earlier in other schools! Anyways, I had gotten onto the plane at around 9:00am.. And the flight was five hours… So, it was two-something in the afternoon. I had eaten lunch on the plane with the long term relationship couple. I fell asleep in the car ride to Lilly's school in Malibu. It was a pretty rough day, as you can see.

"Justin.. Justin!" My uncle called louder from the driver's seat.

"What? Are we there yet?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Not yet, but, we'll be there soon! Five minutes tops!" Even my uncle was excited! A smile spread across my face and I flicked some hair out of my face. I looked outside the window. Gosh, Malibu sure is beautiful! Look at all that sun! And blue skies! I could live here. Yeah. I could. I half laughed at the thought of it. There were people walking around in their swim wear and people holding surf boards and drinks. All these people were tanned with sparkly teeth. Well, that's Malibu people for you! Back in New York, it's always such a rush and there are people in suits and people at hotdog stands. Coffee places are everywhere and etcetera. But, Grand Central Station… Wow, now that was a busy, yet amazing place! The car came to an abrupt stop. I looked out the other window. And there is was. 'Malibu: Seaview High school'. I thanked my uncle and opened the car door. I walked up the stairs, feeling a little bit dizzy from all that driving. I went through the schools' front doors and walked in on silence. I saw a man strolling around in the halls, he looked pretty old, and sharp. I sped up my pace and waved at the man.

"Excuse me, sir." I called, he stopped and smiled.

"Principal Skinner!" He corrected cheerfully.

"Yep, I meant that.. Do you know where Ms. Lillian Truscott's class is right now?" I asked politely. He pointed up the stairs.

"One floor up, room 210!" He smiled, "Today, is the day where they present their presentations about what they think will happen in their future!" He said, already walking off in another direction. Why's he telling me about what they're doing when he doesn't even know me? Well, Malibu people sure are friendly. But, then again, I didn't really care about what they were or were not doing in class.

"Thank you for your help, Principal Skinner!" I said as he walked away.

"No problemo kiddo!" He said, waving his hand over his shoulder. I ran up the stairs. Phew! They were tough to get up! When I had finally climbed up the stairs I started running down the halls looking for room 210. Room 207, room 208, room 209… And room 210. I was breathing heavily as I put my hand on the door knob. I listened in a little bit, I felt like I wasn't ready for this; but, only because I was so excited.

"…So, is there anything else anyone would like to add to Lilly's presentational plans for the future?" There was an emphasis on the word 'future'. Wait… Lilly?! Well, of course! It was the beginning of the period, and Lilly always said how she was picked first in all her class presentations! I couldn't take the suspense anymore. I burst into the room.

"Me." I breathed. And there, standing up, pointing at a presentation that was stuck to the white board with magnets; was Lilly Truscott.

"Dork?!" Came Miley's voice, who was sitting at the front of the class. Lilly stared at me, with utter shock on her face. I walked up to her, so glad to finally see her again. She reached out and touched my cheek, as if to see if I was real.

"I'm here, it's okay…" I whispered. There were tears in her eyes and I took her into a bear hug. Which, she accepted, hugging me back just as crushingly as I was hugging her.

"What's going on here?" Said her teacher from behind me.

"I thought you wouldn't – I didn't know you'd – I.." Lilly stuttered. I looked around at her confused classmates.

"I'm here." I said reassuringly as I felt another set of tears fall down my face. I kissed the top of her head, causing more confused looks.

"I.." Lilly stammered. Owch. That 'I' sounded painful, a bit like how the Nick Jonas sings 'I' in their JB songs… Not that I listen to the Jonas Brothers… Psht.. Pshhtt..

"Shh… It's okay.." I pulled away from her and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes. "Alex got me a one way ticket to California and I…" I stopped in my tracks when she pulled out a piece of yellow paper from her pocket that was a one way ticket to New York City. "You missed me too?" I mumbled.

"Every second of the day." She breathed. She put a hand over her mouth. "God, we're crazy." She laughed. I leaned down and kissed her. It felt so right after all this time. There was a lot more confusion now with her classmates.

"Ms. Truscott!" The teacher yelled. We sprung apart.

"Yes, sir! Umm. This is Mr. Russo!" She said alertly, brushing her hair out of her eyes, then pointing at me. I waved a little uncomfortably to him. The teacher just shook his head, not sure what to say. Lilly turned back to me, "I didn't mean to hurt you." She said. I gulped, slowly taking a step back because her teacher didn't look to happy.

"I know you didn't… Because, I'm here aren't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah? Well, you can't be. You're disrupting my class, Mr. Rudolph!" Her teacher said, getting out of his seat.

"Russo.." I corrected him.

"Truscott. Sit." He pointed at the empty spot near Miley.

"But, sir, if you don't mind –"

" – Oh, but I do mind. Now you." The teacher pointed at me, "Rudolph,"

"Russo."

"Out!" He said much louder than my correction.

"O-okay then!" I stuttered, already afraid of the giant man, "Bye Lilly!" I said dreamily as her teacher ushered me out of the room.

"Bye!" She smiled, "See you in an hour.." She made a sad face.

"Alright! See you!" She waved as the door slammed right in my face. I didn't care. I just skipped along down the hallways and outside in the warm sun. I was way too happy to give a rat's poop about all the bad things going on.

So, I waited in the car for nearly an hour and things all went according to plan. I met Lilly, Miley and Miley's boyfriend Oliver outside and we went out to eat. Oliver and I really got along extremely well! He was like the friend back at NYC that I never had! He talked with my uncle and convinced him that I could stay with him at his house. The four of us hung out at a beach bar called 'Rico's' the entire afternoon. The Rico himself was actually in their class. He was apparently filthy rich and was much younger than them with a high IQ. Miley also admitted that I wasn't as bad as Alex had described me as. And so, as always, the day turned into night and we all had to head home. I told Oliver I'd meet him at his house later because I had to walk Lilly home. He said he didn't mind because Miley would be eating over that night. Unfortunately, Lilly was supposed to eat out with her mom. Lilly and I discussed all the things we could do over the time that I would be here in California and told me about all the good restaurants and surf places. I smiled at the thought of spending all this time with Lilly. It would be great! Fantastic! We got to her porch and she just looked at me, as happy as she had ever looked.

"Night." I said in a little voice, which he giggled at. I leaned down, shyly, to kiss her. And, just like every other time; the kiss turned into another make out session. I pressed her against her front door and she allowed me to take control. I pulled away and put my head in her neck, as I tried to pull up her shirt a little bit; for the first time ever. I then remember that she was still wearing her black leather jacket. She then began to kiss my neck. I could tell how nervous she was, although I was probably much more nervous. "Lilly," I breathed, I stopped lifting her shirt, grabbing her leather jacket, "I love you." I whispered, it was the first time I had ever said that to a girl. She stopped kissing my neck and pulled back. I gulped. It wasn't the expression I was looking for. Not the shocked, or cute one. But, it was a confused expression. "What?" I asked, scared.


	5. 4Ever

Chapter 5 – 'Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever.'

(lyrics from The Veronicas – 4Ever)

"I lo.." She stammered. Come on! It wasn't that hard to say! "I l.. I like you, umm, a lot." She stuttered, taking my hands off her and pulling her (hardly lifted) shirt back down. "Goodnight." She said, turning to her door.

"What? That's it? 'I like you a lot'?" I squeaked, she sighed.

"Yeah. Now, goodnight." Lilly said, opening the door. I grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Lilly! This is unreasonable – I thought you felt the same way as me!" I grumbled, a little angrily.

"I do, but, at the same time I… Look, just drop it, Justin." Lilly stepped into her house.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said angrily swooping in her house after her, waiting for some sort of positive reply. She continued on walking. Her house was quiet, I think that's because we're all alone and her mom would be home in fifteen minutes or so. She didn't even look at me, so yet again, I grew frustrated and angrier than I already was, "Why can't you say the word 'love'? Why?! Is 'love' really that hard to pronounce!?" That did it. She spun around and stared at me. I felt a frightening vibe from her and stopped in my tracks.

"I can't say that word because I haven't felt it before! And no one's felt it for me!" She yelled loudly, shocking me. We stood there, as everything fell silent.

"Lilly, your parents obviously – "

" – No they don't." Lilly fought back. Her eyes were red, her facial expression gave a hint of intense inner pain.

"That's not true. Of course they love you." I said, for once, my voice was softer than hers.

"If they l.." Lilly struggled greatly to say 'love'. "..If they _loved_ me, they would have told me by now." Lilly grumbled, now in obvious emotional pain.

"Lilly, they must tell you that they…" That's when the sentence processed in my head. My face turned sympathetic and I gulped, "They've never…?" I started, Lilly shook her head, looking away from me. "They've never said that they loved you?" I looked at Lilly, my head crooked to one side, trying to get her attention.

"Never." Lilly breathed, her hands turning into fists. "So, how the heck do you expect me to say 'I love you' to someone I met only two weeks ago when the two people who I've known my entire life can't even say it to me?" Lilly said, still struggling with the word love.

"They must show their love, don't they?" I tried to be as positive as possible.

"My dad left me and my mom when I was just a baby. My mom's never been a family woman, it was my dad's idea to have a kid. Then, my dad just left. I never see him. And my mom has a full-time job." She admitted, "And I lied about eating out with my mom tonight. We don't even eat together."

"I thought you said she'd be back fifteen minutes after I dropped you off? How come you're not eating with her?"

"As I said, she has a full-time job so every night I end up eating in my room; with microwavable TV set meals." Lilly explained, sitting down on a sofa behind her. Sympathy and sorrow filled my body. My heart, my brain, my stomach, my blood.

"Lilly, I had no idea." I said, sitting down besides her. "When will your mom be back? I can stay the night here, if Oliver doesn't mind. I'll just text him." I put an arm over her, pulling her closer to me.

"She'll be back at midnight." She muttered, still not looking at me.

"Hey." I murmured, lifting her chin up. She tried to avoid my gaze, "Look at me… It'll be okay." I said, finally our eyes met. "Don't be afraid." I whispered, her eyes filled with tears that must have stung as she forced herself not to cry. I kissed her on the lips. Her face scrunched into pain, and her tears rolled down her cheeks. I was passionate about making out as always, but, this time it was different. She was crying with each and every kiss, as if she were in pain. We moved upstairs to her room where we lay in her bed. In each other's arms, kissing. "I can make you want to say 'I love you', and mean it.." I said, sweetly.

"Ha. Good luck with that." She mumbled. I had to be dirty now. It was something I was never good at. But, I know that if I start it, she will instantly tag along. I, slightly unwillingly, placed my hand on her chest. She gasped at my touch and continued to kiss me. It was working. She felt for my shirt and tugged it over my head. It was the second time I had been shirtless in front of her. It all felt so familiar. She moved away from me and started kissing my shoulder, her hands traced my lower abdomen, sending chills up my spine. She found my zipper and pulled it down. My eyes widened. I would usually consider this in everyway inappropriate, but, tonight it felt just so right. Before I knew it, she was on top of me and I was in my boxers. She had taken off her jeans and I was passionately 'attacking' her lips. My hands slipped down her chest, causing her to groan. I slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and she got the idea. She was straddling me, making her blush. She stopped kissing me and quickly pealed off her shirt. She was beautiful. Wait, I should say that out loud.

"You're beautiful." I concluded. She smirked and lay back down on top of me, kissing me once more. We switched over so that I was on top of her and then things grew more and more unfamiliar. I reached for clasp of her bra behind her and took it off her shoulders. I was too amazed for words. It just didn't seem like something I would have the confidence to do. But, I managed to do it again; two more times in fact. One for her underwear, and one for mine. We were completely naked, but, both of us were more focused on kissing rather than nudity. My hand rubbed the inside of her thigh and she bit her lip. Her left hand slowly flew down my stomach and touched me… There.

I groaned and was already almost out of breath and overwhelmed. "Wait, stop." I said suddenly. She looked at me, also realizing that this actually seemed really wrong. Lilly and I were both seventeen; were both probably too young for this. But, apparently, seventeen was the new twenty. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked first.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She muttered sultrily. Okay. I was ready too. I guess seventeen would be a good age. I don't really mind, it's HER that I'm concerned about. I looked at her again and she nodded for reassurance. I made my move and very slowly, slid inside her. I gasped as I felt her fingernails press hard onto, and probably into, my back. I bit my lip, in pain. "Sorry." She whimpered.

"It's okay." I whimpered back. I pushed in, a bit smoother this time, until I was fully inside. She muttered a small, yet painful 'oh my God'. Minutes passed, she became more and more comfortable. To the point of asking me to go 'faster' or 'harder'. I wasn't sure what any of those words meant at the time. But, it all came naturally sooner of later. Sure, I didn't really want to have sex to begin with. I just wanted something from her, to help her, not me. I pinned my hands on either side of her face as she moaned. We were both so close, I could feel it. Okay, okay, okay! I'm panicking! I need to do something, I need HER to do something! Alright, ummm… What does Lilly like? Lilly likes Twilight! Okay, I'll do a Twilight thing! Gosh, why does she like that book? I hate it! Never mind, we watched it and I know a few things. "Say it!" I groaned. She didn't pick up the fact that it was a famous Twilight quote, which was good!

"Justin, I – " She paused.

"Come on, Lilly! Say it!" I said, going faster now, leaning into her neck. At my sudden change of position, she yelped. "Baby," I moaned seductively, "Say it out loud.." I said, biting her neck. She screamed, and I couldn't tell if it was because I actually bit her or if it was because I slammed my hips against her legs and hit her 'barrier'. Or maybe it was both? I pushed harder again and she yelled, much softer and weaker this time. Lilly grabbed the bed sheets beneath her.

"Oh God!" She mumbled, breathing heavily as I still had total control over her.

"Come on, baby." I growled sultrily once more.

"Justin!" She grunted, "Justin, I love you!!" That was that. We both hit our peaks and I collapsed onto her. The only thing we could hear was each other's breathing. I pulled out and tugged my weight off her, pulling the blanket over the both of us and held her close.

"Do you mean it?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"I meant it." She whispered back. Wow, that was amazing! I just lost my virginity. I can't believe it. "That was crazy. Holy crap." Lilly breathed, holding my arms closer to her.

"It was." I said in reply. She was still breathing heavily.

"Jesus." She half laughed.

"Woah." I giggled, causing her to laugh at me. Then I became a little less happy. Realizing that I originally didn't want to have sex with her for love or pleasure. I originally just wanted her to say 'I love you'. But, things changed I guess.


	6. Feel My Heart

Chapter 6 – 'I'd give anything to be with you.'

(lyrics from Chase Ryan – Feel My Heart)

"Justin, Justin, Justin!" Came a concerned voice. Oh, don't tell me this was all a dream! Hang on, nope, it was all real! Lilly was standing over me, already in a new set of clothes. I was wrapped up in her blanket, lazily looking right back up at her.

"Morning…" I smiled sweetly. I leaned up to kiss her and she turned away. "What now?!" I squeaked, in utter shock.

"You forgot to text Oliver that you wouldn't be staying at his place last night. He freaked out and had to lie to his parents and your family! They think he's mental! You've got like 12 missed calls and texts!" Lilly exclaimed. I ran my hands through my hair, then tugging at it. Aw man, I really screwed it up now. "We're going to 'Rico's' to tell Oliver that you honestly forgot. Get dressed, come on." Lilly said strictly. I groaned.

"Now?" I said grumpily. Lilly nodded, pulled me out of bed. I turned a bright shade of red when the blanket wrapped around my waist fell to the floor. Lilly laughed girlishly and immaturely before leaving the room saying how funny that just was. I was quite embarrassed but decided to get dressed and met her out in the hall, putting that little incident behind me. I panicked when we walked into her living where her mom was sitting quietly reading a newspaper.

"Eat?" Her mom said without expression.

"I'm fine." Lilly said plainly, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door. I was astounded by Lilly and her mom's lack of interest for each other.

"Alright." Her mom shrugged, turning the page.

"Oh, and this is Justin Russo. He stayed the night." Lilly said, gesturing to me.

"Hi!" I said, then I whispered: "What are you doing?" To Lilly. Her mom didn't look up.

"Nice to meet you, Justin." Her mom said politely.

"And you.." I concluded awkwardly, wanting to leave so bad. But, Lilly continued, eager to get a proper reaction from her mother.

"Justin, not Justine. He's a guy. I'm a girl. He slept over, in my room." Lilly pressed on, looking at her mother. Her mom just shrugged and nodded.

"Don't worry, Lillian, I'm neither deaf nor blind." She adjusted her glasses before looking from Lilly to me. Lilly looked angry and ticked off. She wanted to get her mom concerned for her. And, it wasn't working.

"Just drop it…" I whispered to Lilly. Lilly took one last look back at her mom before pushing through the front door and out onto the streets. We made our way over to Rico's bar. Making small talk about the weather, school, families and everyday things. Something just wasn't the same. There was less enthusiasm in our relationship. We've lost something, and, I don't know how we lost it. Was it the sex? Did we go too far? Did _**I**_ go too far? We walked up to 'Rico's' beach front bar was and Oliver's familiar voice sounded angry. He was yelling. I peeped around and saw him complaining to Rico, Jackson (Miley's brother) and Miley.

".. I waited hours and hours! I was freaked to death! My parents thought I had gone crazy! I had to lie to them! I never lie…!" Oliver was shouting, he did look like he had gone crazy. I hadn't replied to his texts or called him back, and neither had Lilly. He had NO clue about both of our whereabouts. That's when we stopped in our tracks to watch him for a little bit. Suddenly, Miley's finger raised up and pointed above his shoulder shakily. Oliver spun around slowly, red in the face and sweating. "… You.. and You." Oliver grunted under his breath, wagging his index finger at us. He marched up to us, scaring me. Lilly knew I was easily scared, everyone did. That's because Alex told the whole world practically. And, my defenses are really slow as well. I'm such a wimp. But, I can't help it. And before I knew it, within less than one second, Oliver grabbed me by the shoulder. I closed my eyes, afraid of strong physical impact to the face. But, no. He kneed me right in the crotch. I didn't scream. I just gasped when electrifying pain surged through my body.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled, surprised. I felt light headed. I could no longer stand so I sort of fell forward, grasping for a grip on the table and sliding uneasily into a chair. I slammed my head against the table, squinting in pain. I bit my lower lip, my hand covering the 'damaged areas'. I could hear Lilly and Oliver fighting, but, I couldn't quite place the words. I was in tons of pain, Oliver got me good. But, I just forgot to text him and stuff. It's not the end of the world! I'm here aren't I?

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Lilly's hand came down softly on my back. I heard a chair creak as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Uh…" Was all I managed to say.

"Oliver! I said apologize!" She said in a much angrier tone.

"He should be the one to apologize! You want me to tell you what happened to me? Well – "

" – I'm sorry Oliver." I choked out, with my eyes still shut.

"Oh, okay then." Oliver said, still sounding pissed off. "How the heck did you forget to tell me that you weren't coming over last night? What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Lilly defended quickly. She tried her best to maintain her smart, flawless, independent, innocent figure. Oliver wasn't buying it.

"Lillian. You guys didn't…." Miley's voice came from behind me.

"..No.." Oliver mumbled, in shock. Oh, crap. Lilly was stammering for a response, and I could barely say three words without going 'Damn it, that stings!'. The three of them were arguing now, and I really believed that I was going to pass out. Oh, wait no… I was in the process of passing out. No, no, no! This can't happen now! I shook my head and re awakened myself.

"We.. We.." I stuttered. Lilly looked from both of her friends then to me. I obviously was not going to help.

"We didn't!" Lilly concluded. That's when Miley walked forward furiously, reached out and pulled Lilly's shirt a little. Showing a pinkish bite mark on her neck. They gasped. Oh, crap.


	7. Somebody Like You

Chapter 7 - 'I want to feel the sun shine, shining down on me and you.'

(Lyrics from Keith Urban - Somebody Like You)

This was bad. In every way. As I sat there, Lilly by my side, with her hand on my knee. Miley and Oliver were scolding us. And, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, you can yell at us all you want – but, that doesn't change the past!" I pointed out. Lilly looked at me, with love in her eyes. "It doesn't change how we feel. It doesn't change hate, it doesn't change love." I continued, looking up at Miley and Oliver. At the word 'love' they laughed evily to themselves.

"Lilly couldn't love Jesus! And she's religious!" Oliver laughed. Lilly gaped at him, clearly offended, as anyone would be.

"She loves me." I said, cutting through their laughter. Miley and Oliver's laughter softened, but, did no silence.

"Does not!" Miley spat, looking at Oliver who nodded through the laughter.

"I love him." Lilly blurted out suddenly. And then, there was silence. Miley and Oliver just stared, from Lilly to me, then over again. Lilly looked up at me for a moment, then back at her feet, "I love you. So much." She breathed. My heart fluttered as her eyes watered.

"Are you messing with me?" Oliver asked her, in a much softer voice. His eyes widening.

"Are you being serious?" Miley said, in that same voice. Lilly nodded, grasping my hand. Miley and Oliver exchanged looks. "So that's why you…"

"Slept with him? Yes." Lilly murmured, afraid to look at her friends. Lilly held my hands lovingly. Caressing my fingertips, rubbing my palm.

"Oh…" Oliver and Miley chorused. There was further silence as we waited for them to say something… Anything. "Sorry.." Oliver apologized. Since they had been going on and on for ages explaining how you should only sleep with the person you love.

"Same.." Confessed Miley, patting her best friend on the shoulder.

"It's alright.." Lilly said, standing up. "Let's go?" She asked me. Miley and Oliver were in silence, they didn't even say goodbye as we left the table. Well, I limped. We bumped into my uncle on the way there, where he asked me where I was last night. I told him that it was no big deal and he shrugged it off, handing me the rest of my luggage. "I'll be right back, I've got to make a call." Lilly said, hugging me and walking off with her cell phone. I sighed and opened my luggage. There was a envelop right on top. I looked around, suspiciously, and took it out. I opened it and began to read.

'Dear _Justin,_

_This is your mama and dad. We just wanted you to know how much we love you! And how much we know that you care about Lilly. We can tell that you're in love. We've known it since your first date! So, we were able to get an interview at their school… Just talking about you, well, made them drool! And, Justin, they want you in their school! We don't know when we'll be moving to California. But, we well be! Lots of love, mom and dad.' _I closed the letter, taking a deep breath. But, it was no use, I burst out crying. "Hey Justin I spoke with – " Lilly's voice came from next to me. She stopped in mid sentence, seeing tears flowing girlishly down my face. "Oh my gosh Justin why are you crying?" Lilly gasped, putting a hand over her mouth and rubbing my back. I half laughed, looking up at the sky as if God had just blessed me with good luck. Then I looked back at Lilly.

"Let's just say," I said hoarsely, "Life for us just got a hell of a lot better!" She looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was! But, that's alright, isn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fun to write! Haha**

**Hope I didn't bore you! PS: plz follow me on Twitter, by the user name: AliWeil**

**much love!! **

**-wondergurl2007**


End file.
